Water Gun Fun
by WrongLover
Summary: It's hot and instead of giving Sherlock a real gun, John gives him a toy. Which may or may not lead to trouble
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Hotter than most days that September. And for the unlucky inhabitants of 221B Baker Street, not only did they have to deal with the heat, but also the complaints of their favorite sociopath.

"Jawn! I'm bored!"

"Sherlock, I have told you not to call me that." John Watson rethought, yet again, his brilliant idea of moving in with Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective. Though his life had become much more exciting and dangerous, it was more complicated than ever since he had come back from the war. "Perhaps if you put real clothes and went outside for a while you might work off your boredom."

"No, Jawn. I will just be bored outside. People are to easily deduced. I need a challenge. I need you."

John froze for a moment. Surely Sherlock didn't mean it sexualy. He just wanted to insult John for praise.

'But perhaps-' No. John pushed the thought away. Sherlock clearly stated when they first met that he was married to his work. Not interested in women or men.

'Neither are you, you idiot. That's why you're going out with Sarah tonight'

"Tell Sarah I said hello."

There was a hint of something in Sherlock's voice that John couldn't quite identify.

"How could you possibly know I'm going out tonight. I just walked down the stairs and your eyes haven't left the ceiling."

"You don't need to see to observe John."

John sighed. "Well then, explain. I know you're dying to."

"It was your pants. Obviously. When you walk, your pants rub together and create a noise. Normally the pants you wear- cotton - don't make quite a loud noise. But today you are wearing silk. Which do make a soft sound. Now I thought 'why would John be wearing silk if he is just going in to the clinic today,' unless you have plans. With a girl, clearly. 'How did you know it was a girl Sherlock?' Because, John, you are wearing cologne, which wouldn't make sense if you are going to work just to see sick people all day. So you obviously want to impress someone, someone you are going to see soon because what would be the point if you are going to get covered in the smell of sick, or if you were going to hang out with a male. I quickly deduced it was Sarah, who you have been seeing not quite so secretly the last month."

John was quiet for a few moments. "That was amazing. Absolutely fantastic."

"Yes. Thank you. But I'm still bored John. Couldn't I just have it for-"

"No," John cut him off "Ms. Hudson would have our heads if you put anymore bullets in her walls. Here, play with this." He pulled out a toy water gun from his jacket and tossed it to Sherlock's chest. "And maybe you could stay cool too."

He looked at it questioningly. "Why did you throw me a plastic gun?"

"You cannot be telling me you deleted toys from your 'mind palace?'" Sherlock continued to stare at him. "Give it here." Slowly he held it out to John. John walked into the kitchen and turned on the tap. Sherlock heard the water run but hadn't an idea what John was doing.

John walked back over and held up the toy. "Now you spray it. See." He pulled the toy's trigger and water sprayed Sherlock in the face. John had to suppress a smile at the look on Sherlocks face.

"If you don't mind now, I will be going. I have a date to get to, as you know."

* * *

"Goodnight Sarah. It was really nice to see you tonight." John kissed her on the cheek and turned away.

So much was going on in his head. Dinner, Sherlock, the heat, and Sarah. It was all just getting too complicated.

He sighed and thought back to the events of that night.

"John, I don't think that this relationship will work out. Are you even listening?"

"Hm, oh yes. What about our relationship?"

But John's mind was elsewhere. Mostly on a certain consulting detective he had left at home. He couldn't get the look Sherlock had given him before he left. Or those three words he had said.

"I need you."

John knew, of course, that he only wanted him there so that he wouldn't get bored. But John couldn't help but think about the other ways Sherlock could say it. Sherlock pushed against a wall, begging John to take him.

'Stop it John. You aren't gay.'

"John! This is what I mean. Maybe you should take me home."

He knew he had disappointed her, but he just didn't feel the same anymore. "Sherlock is a very lucky man John."

"I'm not gay." John mumbled. But even to him, it didn't sound very convincing.

John neared his flat and pulled out his keys. He had messed it up with Sarah, but for some reason, he didn't want to fix it. All he could think about was the way Sherlocks eyes had seemed to linger on him a second to long. But he was always staring at people.

"Surprise Jawn!"

Sherlock jumped from behind the door and proceeded to spray John with the water gun. He was so surprised that he didn't react for a moment. By the time he had managed to take the gun from Sherlock, he was soaked.

"Oops, guess you'll have to change."

"I am going to get you for this."

"I'd love to see you try Jawn."

And with that, Sherlock ran up the stairs, his dressing gown billowing out behind him.

John charged up the stairs and saw Sherlock standing in the middle of the living room.

"Come get me Jawn."

It could have been John's imagination, but he swore there was lust in Sherlock's voice. He lunged across the room and tackled Sherlock to the ground, narrowly missing his chair. They laid on the ground for a while, John on top of Sherlock, before John became aware of his pants tightening. The realization dawned on Sherlock and he shifted a bit, rubbing against John.

John tried holding back the groan, but it slipped past his lips.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

With that he flipped John over, surprising him with the unknown strength. Sherlock sat up on John and started rubbing his hips against his straining erection.

This time, John couldn't hold back the moan.

"Oh, Sherlock."

A smile spread over the detective's face. He continued grinding into John until he was sure John couldn't take it anymore.

He slid down to the doctors legs and slowly unzipped his trousers.

"Wait, Sherlock." His protests were feeble and easily ignored.

Sherlock pushed John's trousers and pants to his knees and he could finally get a good look at the doctor's nether regions.

"John, you're magnificent."

With that Sherlock lowered his head and licked up his shaft. He heard a loud moan from John and knew he was doing good.

He licked the head of John's erection and felt him shudder slightly beneath him. With that, he slid his lips on John and sucked slightly.

John was having a hard time composing himself. He didn't want to be too loud and wake Ms. Hudson, but what Sherlock was doing, god it felt good. He looked down at Sherlock, and heard another moan come out. Sherlock had half of his cock in his mouth and he was determined to get the other half.

He bobbed up and down on John, taking in a little more each time, until he finally had all of John in his mouth. He pulled his head back up slowly, running his tongue along the underside of John's erection.

There were non-stop moans coming from John, urging Sherlock on. So he lowered his head again, and continued to suck John off.

"Oh god Sherlock, I'm going to come."

His back arched up off the floor and he pushed himself further into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock swallowed everything John gave him, then licked him clean.

When he finished he looked up at John. His eyes were dilated and he had a layer of sweat covering him. Without another word, Sherlock jumped up and ran off towards his room, leaving John lying on the floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Suggestions are welcome, hopefully I can find time and write more chapters for this


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the 'incident,' and John wasn't sure how to bring it up to Sherlock. Because, well, sod it all if he wasn't going to talk about it.

John watched his flatmate walk into the kitchen- fully clothed, for once- texting.

"Come, John. Lestrade called. We have a case." There was a bit of excitement in his voice that no one should have in this line of work.

"Are you sure? I could stay home for this one."

"No, come. I'd be lost without my blogger."

His heart fluttered at the thought that Sherlock still needed him- even just to insult. 'At least he still wants you around. You're the only one here who is making this awkward.'

And that seemed true enough. Sherlock never tried to fill the silence with pointless small talk. Never tried to bring up the past.

'That's all it is, right? Just the past? It definitely won't happen again. Sherlock is married to his work.'

But with all his convincing, John only felt worse every time he looked at Sherlock. Yet, he couldn't ignore the sinking in his gut.

"Coming then, John?"

By the time John had caught up, Sherlock was already climbing into a cab.

"It's a serial killer John. Brilliant."

"Brilliant, yes. Why?"

"Haven't you been reading the papers? This is the fifth one, but Lestrade has only just called me. Why?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Because something is different. He messed up."

There was caution in his voice that told John he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Messed up? Messed up how? Sherlock!"

Sherlock jumped out of the taxi and ran off towards the crime scene. "Five minutes, John! I'll be back!"

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen... _Where was Sherlock_?

Finally John got agitated enough to go check. As he walked up to the door of the building, it occurred to him how odd it was that there were no police cars, or police for that matter. 'Something is very _very_ wrong here.'

"Sherlock?" John's voice echoed back to him.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "John!" The voice was soft, almost gone, but he knew who it belonged to. John pulled out the gun he kept on him at all times and walked to where he thought he had heard the voice.

When he opened the door to where Sherlock was, he almost fainted.

* * *

Sherlock knew something was wrong when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leave your flat and get in the cab. Tell everyone you're working a case. Bring your mate, but don't let him come inside."

The phone went dead and fell to the floor. Sherlock bent over to pick it up and saw today's newspaper headline.

"Mystery Killer Takes Fourth Body"

It clicked in his head.

Quickly he got dressed and rushed down the stairs. He looking on his phone at all the articles on this case so far. He hesitated a little at telling John about this 'case.' Since what had happened two days ago, he had new- and scary- feelings for John.

How would SHerlock tell him he ran away because he had never felt that way before. That he didn't know how to deal with it. They were going to talk about it- he knew John wouldn't let it go that easily. But Sherlock didn't know how to explain what happened.

"Come, John. Lestrade called. We have a case."

The ride there was full of tension. He told John this serial killer had killer five people- which wasn't totally untrue. He was meant to be the fifth.

'John will save you. He always does.' Which was the best thing he could tell himself. He never told anyone, but he was always scared when he went into a situation that wasn't in his odds.

If he kept up the 'no cares' act, no one would ever thought he'd be scared. But John had. John could see Sherlock like no one else.

As they pulled up to the building, Sherlock gave it the once over. Abandoned, twenty- no, thirty years old, half of it caught fire fifteen years ago.

'This is it.'

"Five minutes, John! I'll be back!" That would give him at least fifteen minutes.

The first room he entered was seemingly empty. He stood in the middle and waited.

"Go into the room in front of you and sit down int he chair.

Sherlock did as the voice said. Two men walked up to him and tied him to the chair.

"Mr. Holmes. How wonderful to meet you."

The man was well dressed, but looked like he hadn't showered in in a week.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

He had a sick smile on his face as he pulled out a box cutter. Sherlock felt a sharp sting on the right side of his face, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Oh, do we need to add a little more pain?"

This time he felt in on both his arms and the inside of his left thigh. He flinched but made no noise. 'Seven minutes. John will come.'

One of the two men beside him grabbed a knife off of a table and put it in front of his face. His boss gave him a little nod and he stuck it in Sherlock's leg.

'If John doesn't hurry up, I actually might bleed to death.'

They continued to carve up Sherlock for a few minutes. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he knew he had to wait for John to find him.

"Well boys, I don't think Mr. Holmes will be able to take much more. In fact, he might be on the edge. And as much as I would love to stay and watch your downfall, I have other business to attend to."

They left the room, and Sherlock let out a little relieved breath. He started to black out, but he heard the only voice to bring him back to consciousness.

"Sherlock!"

John's voice was a bit panicked, but Sherlock was still glad to here it. "John!" He didn't know if John would hear him but that was all he could muster.

A few moments later, John burst into the room. Sherlock saw him take in the whole scene at once.

"Oh, Sherlock."

* * *

**Uh-oh. What will happen to Sherlock now? Can John still save him? Are they ever going to get around to talking about what happened? Maybe.**

**I'm already working on the new chapter so it won't be too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Watson- John, maybe you should go home. Get some rest. He'll still be here."

John looked down at Sherlock's sleeping form. He looked so helpless. John couldn't leave him. He just couldn't.

"Thanks for the concern, Doctor, but I think I'll stay here. Just a little longer."

The doctor shrugged,but left the room.

John put his elbows on Sherlock's bed and let his head fall into his hands. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. You don't have to do things alone anymore." He could feel a burning in his eyes. "I just want to understand Sherlock. Why?"

He looked up at Sherlock. He was as still- and quiet- as ever. John sighed. 'Maybe if I get some more coffee, I can stay up through the night.' He started to get up but he remembered something he had been carrying with him for a while.

He placed the toy in Sherlock's hand. "Just, come back to me."

As he pulled open the door, he felt something hit his back. He turned around slowly- not wanting to be let down.

But there was Sherlock, Sitting in his bed with that stupid smile on his face. Holding the water gun.

"You're right John, I'm not alone. I have you."

John nearly ran back to Sherlock's side. Almost hugging him- almost. He wasn't happy enough to overstep the boundaries Sherlock had set down.

Sherlock glanced down at the gun. "Does this mean we can have more of _those_ nights?"

John's eyes almost popped out of his head. Did he hear right? Was Sherlock saying what he thought?

"Do, um, do you want more?"

"Oh god yes, John."

John forced out a chuckle. "Would now be an appropriate time to talk about it?"

Sherlock's face fell a bit. "I don't know what you want John. And I don't know what to tell you"

"How about what made you do it. Never once in the time that I have spent with you have you said anything that would give away feelings. And then one night you're suddenly all over me. I don't understand."

Sherlock looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs before answering. "I don't quite understand it myself. One day I'm asexual, then you walk into my life, and I'm not sure of myself anymore. Yes, my deducting skills were always the same, and I never looked twice at anyone. But then you came to the lab that day- came to live with me- and it changed. I finally cared for someone, had something to worry about." He looked back up at John. "I have always been able to tell anything about a person by looking at them. But not you. How was I supposed to know you felt the same- or anything at all really. You continually say that you aren't gay."

John was speechless for a minute. Did he really feel that way? Was John ready to give up everything for this man? This incredibly amazing man. "Sherlock-"

"John, please don't say anything you don't mean just to 'spare me.'"

"Will you let me talk at least? I don't know what to think. I'm _not _gay, but it's different with you. I really like you Sherlock. I think the moment I really knew, was when we were in that building and I walked in on you and- and, oh god Sherlock there was so much blood." His head fell back into his hands. This time he couldn't stop the tears that pushed their way to the surface.

He felt long skinny arms pulling him into the bed. John didn't fight it anymore, he laid down next to Sherlock, letting himself get enveloped with care and protection.

"Never again John."

John laughed. "There will always be an again. It's what you do. Risk your life to prove you're clever."

He paused, "Yes, but this time I have you."

John looked up at Sherlock, his eyes moving down to those perfect lips. "Can I?"

"Yes John."

John leaned forward slowly, never having done this with a man, and it was Sherlock's first kiss.

"Just do it already."

He lightly pushed his lips against Sherlock's. It was perfect.

"Sherlock, I love you."

* * *

**Big confession! Just a little Johnlock fluff at the end, but the next- and possibly last chapter will have a bunches of smut!**

**Reviews are welcome, as always. Are as ideas. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is really late, and I'm sorry. But my internet was being super sketchy for a while and I had some bad writers block. But I'm giving you lots of smut this time to make up for it.**

John walked around the kitchen pulling out the items he would need to make tea. Sherlock had come home from the hospital a week ago, but he hadn't moved from John's bed once. Not even when Lestrade had actually called about a case. Sherlock had said he was injured- though he wasn't- and he needed sleep- though he didn't.

"Jawn! Hurry up and get back here!"

John sighed. Sherlock had been really needy ever since they had kissed. He had barely let John leave his side for anything. John had practically begged to get up to make tea.

He could hear Sherlock pacing in his room as he walked back up the stairs.

John paused before he opened the door. Recently Sherlock had been all over John, but they never did anything more than get naked and cuddle in bed.

John tried to hear Sherlock on the other side of the door, but he had stopped pacing.

He pushed open the door, and almost dropped his tea cup. Sherlock was laying down in the bed, naked, facing away from the door.

"I've been waiting, John."

"Waiting for what, Sherlock?"

"For you."

He got out of the bed and walked over to John. He looked at Sherlock's eyes. They were almost completely black. He placed a hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him closer. He took the cup from his hands and placed in on the table beside the bed.

He bent down to John's ear. "I want you to take me right now."

"Are you sure Sherlock?"

In answer he pushed John onto the bed. "Why have you got so many clothes on John?"

John watched as Sherlock all but ripped his clothes off. "I want you so bad John. I know you want me too, I don't know why it's taking you so long to get on with."

"I was waiting for the rig- Oh my god."

Sherlock had gotten his trousers and pants off and had wrapped his mouth around the head of John's cock. He did this thing with his tongue that had John arching his back almost painfully off the bed.

Sherlock smiled at John's reaction. He slowly lowered his head until he had as much of John in his mouth as he could. He swallowed around him. "Jesus Sherlock!"

John couldn't take anymore. He grabbed at Sherlock, getting nothing but a fistful of hair. He pulled anyway. Sherlock grunted at the feeling.

"You, Sherlock Holmes, are absolutely amazing." He pulled him down and kissed him roughly. He put his hand under Sherlock's chin and pulled, forcing Sherlock to open his mouth. And suddenly John's tongue was everywhere, memorising every bit of his mouth.

He rolled them so that now John was on top. "John, I don't think I can wait anymore. Please."

John sat on top of Sherlock's hip, making sure Sherlock's straining erection was in front of him. He placed a finger against Sherlock's lips, waiting for him to open them. when he did, John slid his finger inside of his mouth, enjoying the sensation of Sherlock sucking on it.

John took his free hand and started to work it up and down Sherlock's cock. He stopped every now and then to run his thumb over the slit. John was taking in the sight of Sherlock beneath him. his curls splayed out around his head, his eyes closed in pleasure, John's finger still inside of his mouth.

John couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled his finger out of Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock whimpered and made a small frown at the loss. John moved to the side and opened Sherlock's legs. He situated himself again between them.

Sherlock felt the finger he had in his mouth prod at his hole. He tensed a little at the feeling but relaxed knowing this would be easier if he did.

John inserted another finger leaning over to kiss Sherlock again. He ran his hand through Sherlock's hair, tugging when he got to the end.

John grabbed Sherlock's cock again so that he wouldn't notice him putting a third finger inside him. He moved his hand up and down in time with his fingers.

"John, get inside me now!"

He let go of Sherlock to pull open his legs further. He put one on top of his shoulder. "You ready Sherlock?" He nodded. He placed the tip against Sherlock's arse. He pushed ever so lightly. "God, you are so _tight_!" Sherlock moaned as he pushed a little more in.

When John was fully in, he looked at Sherlock, waiting for a sign to keep going. Sherlock felt, full. It wasn't totally comfortable, but it was very pleasurable. But then John moved a bit and_ oh-_ that he wanted move of that.

He groaned "John, move already!"

With that John began slamming into him. Sherlock was making sounds that made John's head spin.

"Please, John I need-" John already knew. He wrapped his hand around Sherlock's erection. He started slowly at first, picking up speed.

"I'm close John."

John started going faster, getting closer to the edge with each thrust. "Come for me Sherlock. I want to hear you screaming my name."

That did it. Sherlock dug his fingernails into John back. "John!"

"Louder!"

"JOHN!"

John thrust into him once more before coming himself. He pulled out of Sherlock and lay down beside him. They were both breathing heavily.

"John. I love you."

He was looking straight into John's eyes. "I love you too, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed contentedly before rolling over to cuddle with John. "I want to do that again, Jawn."

John smiled. "Later you nutter." He murmured before falling asleep in Sherlock's arms.

* * *

**TaDa! The end is here! Hope you enjoyed it reading it as much as I did writing it. Again, sorry it took so long but I had to take a little break in the middle. It's hard to write everything just right. Thanks for reading though, you're the best!**


End file.
